Talk:Dante (Devil May Cry)/@comment-26169645-20150304212633
Earnest. I played all the devil may cry titles and see the anime, i'm reading the dmc3 manga, this page have errors... Canon Dante have a lifitng strenght about 10tons (he block a punch form the savior but he didn't lift it)... he has a body durability superior than a normal person but however bullets, missiles, white weapons can hurt him, simply he have a regeneration capability, but also in that case it's not showed what happened if you cut his limbs and probably he dies if you cut his head off, he has not a healing factor like Alucard or Majin Bu or Cell... So he's durability level is certainly not a country level... At least a building level, at least. Destructive capability; Dante can destroy at maximum a building, it's never showed a distruction capability superior to this, not even the Fire Dragon of sparda or the Dark/light attack of majin form. Speed, well Dante is very fast but only on short distance, speed blizt, trickster ability works only in close combat, he can't travel to hypersonic speed and he can't flight in hypersonic speed not even in dt mode; he's speed is around supersonic/hypersonic but for the reflexis and some combo, like the bewful 100 punches or the stinger that strike at mach 7. The run speed also in dt is not superior to 400km/h probably (like alex mercer.....), flight speed is also inferior. The Despair simply can teleport it's not a hypersonic enemy. He has the Sparda form, well sparda has a resistence superior than a devil trigger but when he falls after Mundus attack he didn't fall in the "vulcano magma" he fall over a rock... Sparda still is not invicible, we don't know if he is immune to missiles, bullets or also a mass destruction weapon or even heat. There's also the Majin form I know , but also in that case, he's immune to regular attacks, Argosax and the Despair are still weaker than Mundus, no matter what one could think; and also we don't know how really immune this form is, someone try to drop a nuke over him? No, so we can only assume that he's immune to regular attacks like a missiles because we see Dante face an apache and a tank. Abigail... This demon is weak at least, he can only destroy a portion of the city not the entire city , he shoot beams that destroy short city blocks, and it's only proven that he can resist to a rpg shoot from the Katalina powered with trish bolts, he haven't a country durability... Nobody try to kill him with a napalm bomb or a nuke so no proofs. The juggernaut follow the same rules of the majin form, is a heavy armor but he can't say if can resist to ALL the possible attacks. So Dante is a very cool character but he's not invicible, unfortunately the games and the expanded universe not allow us to know the exactly exstension of his powers but some fan statements are ridiculous. Different speech for the SMT Dante but it's not canon. Reboot Dante is ridiculous compared to the original, cool one and he's also weaker. I also read the Sparda speech; durability: country level? maybe city level maybe, no proofs that sparda can resist to a country level attack not even in devil trigger; range, kilometers?? the sparda sword can hit several meters from the user but not kilometers, it has a range of 10-15 meters at least see the battle angaist Mundus. Maybe the Dragon have a similar range but it's only a speculation, the fireballs certanely don't have a similar range. speed: massivle hypersonic? maybe sparda has hypersonic reaction speed, but travel speed is a different thing, no proofs, assuming the game no, he has the same travel speed of Dante so around half supersonic speed in dt, and maximimum supersonic speed flight maximum looking at the battle angaist mundus. Destruction capacity: country level/universal????! Sparda can at maximum destroy a city block and it's a speculation, because the game doesn't show it; he's powerful but destroy a country it's hard, maybe a city maybe... Lifting strenght: not showed maybe was stronger phisically than Dante maybe a class 100, but it's only a speculation yet. Argosax/Despire Emboied, I think this is the most dmc overstimated enemy, he has the durability of a building at least, supersonic speed, maybe because he can teleport he has not this reaction speed( and dmc 2 dante not show a hypersonic speed, certanely not in normal mode), he has a building maybe destruction capability also if he use his wings attack have a limitated range and destruction power. Argosax is only a mass composed by different demons; he's motionless, is durability maybe is around a city block level cause the various demons that compose it but however an rpg, bullets or railgun can damage it so he's haven't that durability. Destruction power: around a building level maybe, he combined various attacks but not very strong. Mundus: I read also this article; I think Mundus is the strogest enemy in dmc franchise; but durability: not country or planet... At least City level at least, Dante damage him with fireballs, sword and the dragon, that probably can destroy a city so at least a city level; destruction capability: an island assuming that can destroy the Mullet Island, but at least; speed: for sure not hypersonic, maybe not even supersonic, seeing the battle with dante he's slow, he can't reach the speed of sound, maybe in flight, I also read the graphic novel where he fights sparda , he doesn't show hypersonic ability. He's very large and has a powerful striking strenght but not enought to destroy a planet or a city, maybe a city block maybe. lifitng strenght not showed, class 100 maybe, but it's a speculation. Another question about the durability of Dante, some fan says that he survive at the Mullet Island Burst; it's totally false; Dante didn't hold up the power of the island's explosion... So stop saying that he has the durability of a country or an island. He escape from the island with Trish using an old Biplane at the end of the first game; if you don't escape from the island before the burst you die, so Dante can survive from a great explosion. Another evidence is in dmc 2; when Dante saves Lucia from the exploding building, he escapes from the explosion jumping out the building and trasforming in devil trigger bringing Lucia with him. Dante can resist to medium bursts like a cannonade or a hellfire missile (see dmc2 the fight vs possessed tank and apache) however no without damages, so if he recivied an attack that can hurt his body too much he can't regenerate and dies. I think that it's necessary to be more realistic to do this speechs, using the game materials and the expanded universe material but not the simply speculations.